The Four Girls
by Violetta The Hedgehog
Summary: Danielle, Jennifer, Callie, and Jessica were born in Middle-earth as elves, and they knew it. A rift opened and drug the four girls, with their parents, to earth exactly 1,000 years before the fellowship was formed, on earth, it had been two thousand years, but due to the girls elven heritage, they looked the same as the day they hit majority. This is the story of their return.
1. Prolouge part 1

The Four Girls Part I: The Lord of the Ring and his Fall

**A/N: mini-Prolouge! Yay. The first true chapter will be the one with most of my Ranting.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LotR. Basically I ain't Tolkien. Yippee do. **

|The Chosen Four|  
Prolouge

Once every thousand years in middle earth, a rift opens between our world and middle earth. For earth, the time range is in constant flux. One of these times, two elleths from middle earth and their children were sent to our world. Through hardships, they raised their children in elven customs, teaching them to speak in both common tounge and elvish, teaching them elven songs and of their family liniages. These two mothers were sisters of the heart, their names were Lithôniel and Adonneniel. Their children's common names were, Jennifer, Danielle, Callie, and Jessa. They were used to modern life, but they had close ties with nature, and they had long trained in weaponry as well, wanting to be shield maidens if they ever returned home. They lived on earth, or 'upper earth' as they had deemed it, for two thousand years when the rift opened again. This, is where our story begins.

~*Danielle POV*~

Sunlight filtered into my window from my comfortable bed, waking me from my sleep.

"Morning Danielle, rise and shine! The light of the sun is high on the horizon!" My mom, Lithôniel, said.

I blinked a few times, then got up for another day of training, then probably reading. "Mother, will we ever return to Arda?" I asked her as I brushed my long brown hair.

Mother shrugged. "I don't know love, I miss your father terribly." She said.

_Father, _I thought. That word was a joke to me and my friends, we never had a father in our lives, due to the rift separating our family. I used to ask about my father, mother never answered. Jennifer could remember when he took her for a ride in the forest, but I don't remember that kind of stuff. I sighed and pulled out a pair of pants and a tshirt, putting them on after my mom left the room.

Tomorrow was my begetting day, but it wasn't all that special after the 1,000 year of your life. I had seen friends live and die, but now I don't mingle with mortal folk. I shoved those thoughts to the back of my mind, picking up the bow that was leaning on my wall and the quiver with it.

My mother made my bow, and I crafted my arrows. I was a good shot, but after a long thousand year or two of practice you get good I suppose. We were also taught in swords, but sadly we didn't have any elven made ones. I tucked a stray hair behind my pointed ear as I reached the targets. I looked up at the swinging target hanging by a rope on a tree. I shot my bow, hitting the target dead center. I sighed.

"Mornin' Sourface!" My sister called from behind me as I shot the last target.

"I'm in the dumps today, is that such a problem?" I snapped.

"Geeze, _that _time of the month again?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

I ground my teeth. "I have _really _short patience right now, BACK OFF!" I screeched, stomping one foot as I faced her with a scowl.

"Tsk, tsk, that's not how you treat your older sister!" She said.

I growled and stalked off to the living room, throwing my weapons on the couch before tossing myself on the love seat.

Another figure sat by me. I looked over to see Jessa smiling at me lightly. "Thinking? Or arguing with your sister?" She asked sweetly.

I huffed. "Both!" I grunted.

She giggled. "Come on, some Lord of the Rings will get it off your mind, I'll get Callie and Jen, stay here." She said with a smirk before leaving me to set up the movie.

I got up and put the movie in the DVD player. I grabbed the remote, then retreated back to my seat. Callie and Jennifer came back with Jessica, and we started the movie. Oddly, when it turned the movie on, all that showed was a black screen, nothing at all played. My Fellowship of the Ring book, which was thrown haphazardly on the couch along with my bow, flew open as if by... "Magic." I breathed, watching as the words from my book swirl from the pages.

"The rift!" Jennifer said excitedly, but with a hint of fear. I looked to where we had four backpacks to be used in the case of a rift opening. I grabbed mine and my sister's, and saw Callie doing the same. "Walk into it, or wait for our moms? I say we just go." I asked. They nodded in agreement and we all held hands as we walked to the book, which had grown gigantic and was on the page that was the council of Elrond. We walked in, our stuff on our backs.

**A/N: So... Chapter one is the real start, Danielle and Jennifer argue a lot because Danielle is jealous of Jennifer's remberence of their father, among other things.**


	2. Prolouge part 2

**A/N: Well, since that prologue ended with a cliffy, I'll be done quick. I will reveal that this is a Self insert. So don't call it 'unoriginal'. Don't like, guess what? JUST DON'T READ! **

**Callie=Gabby21909, a awesome buddy o mine that ye may call... Cc.**

**Jessa= a dear friend of mine. You may reference her as Ruth.**

**Jennifer=my calmer, more rational side.**

**Danielle=My more hyper, violent side that earned me the nickname 'Violent Violet.' Also the more artistic side of me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Lord of the Rings. Nor do I own ****_anything _****I reference.**

**(The beginning in italics is the end of last time.)**

**Chapter 1: The Four Girls return.**

~*Danielle POV*~

_Oddly, when it turned the movie on, all that showed was a black screen, nothing at all played. My Fellowship of the Ring book, which was thrown haphazardly on the couch along with my bow, flew open as if by... "Magic." I breathed, watching as the words from my book swirl from the pages._

_"The rift!" Jennifer said excitedly, but with a hint of fear._

_I looked to where we had four backpacks to be used in the case of a rift opening. I grabbed mine and my sisters, and saw Callie doing the same. "Walk into it?" I asked. They nodded and we all held hands as we walked to the book, which had grown gigantic and was on the page that was the council of Elrond. We walked in, our stuff on our backs._ In an instant everything seemed to swirl around me, blending in colors.

~*Jennifer POV*~

I couldn't help but worry, my sister and friends were no where in sight after we entered the rift. "Danielle?" I asked, to receive no answer. I started walking as I saw a white path appear through the swirling colors. As I followed it, I felt increasingly tired, to the point of exhaustion. The last thing I remember was stepping into a large grassy field before I collapsed.

~*Callie POV*~

I looked around, there were colors everywhere. "Alright, not what I expected." I muttered, walking along the white path and entering a forest with golden leaves on the trees, I noticed Jessa was beside me and sighed in relief, sitting on my knees and collapsing soon after.

**A/N: Don't kill me! I fear ragers! Next chapter will come soon, I swear! Jessa gets a POV in next chapter btw. Sorry chapter is so short.**


	3. Chapter 1: Awakenings

**A/N: See! No need to kill me... I swear on the Precious.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Jennifer and Danielle.**

~*Jessica POV*~

_Awake young one... _A voice whispered in my head.

With a small grunt, if opened my eyes to see a white ceiling. I looked over to see who I could only guess was Galadriel smiling at me.

"Hello Herenya, or would you prefer Jessica?" She said, using my elven name first.

"Umm... Jessa is fine actually my lady." I said, tucking my hair behind my ear after sitting up. Still pointed, thank Erû. "How do you know me?" I asked her.

"Your mother was the wife of one of my march wardens, and she was a lady in waiting to me. I was there when you were born." She replied.

I looked at her, shocked. "What was my Father's name?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Haldir, but you knew that." Galadriel said. I nodded. "How is Callie, or Vanya as it was. We haven't used our elven names much because the world we were previously on only had legends of elves, none of which happened to be us." I said with a giggle, remembering the times when they sang in elvish in the treetops above young children and adults alike, that got us the pixie reputation.

"She is currently in the armory, finding a good blade, and you should do the same, your father and uncles challeneged you to a sparring match." She said, rising.

I got out of the bed, noticing I had a tunic and leggings on. I smiled, tightening the belt on my waist that held my tunic close to my form. "Let's go." I said, grinning. Callie was at the door when I opened it, a sword and scabbard in her hand. I took it from her when she offered it and drew it, looking at the light blade in awe. "So much better than the practice ones we used.." I said, running my hand on the flat of the blade. "Let's go kick some marchwarden butt." I said with a giggle.

~*Danielle third person POV*~

Danielle woke to a soft bed, and a soft whispered conversation to her right.

"_She will wake soon, but you must not get too excited Erestor, she may not remember anything from before the rift opened when she was an elfling_." One voice said.

"_Of course my lord, I know_." Another, Erestor, said.

She looked over at them, two male elves were speaking in quiet whispers that she could easily hear. She sat up, rubbing her head. "Hi." She said lamely to the mildly surprised pair of ellons when they looked at her.

**(A/N: 'Hi' really Danielle? I suck at good entrances.)**

~*Jennifer POV*~

I woke up still on the grassy plain. "Looks like..." I mumbled trailing off and looking around. I wanted to scream when I realized Danielle had both of our packs, so, I was defenseless, with no food whatsoever. The only thing I had was the clothes on my back, and a hair band on my wrist, cheeky. "Well, what does a elleth do in this situation, hmm?" I asked myself. "Tie up my hair and start looking for signs of where I am." I then answered myself, tieing my hair up into a high ponytail.

**A/N: Will the girls find each other again, who will best who in a duel of blades? Find out next time on **_The Four Girls! _Please vote on where Jennifer is!

1. The shire

2. Rohan

3. Pellennor fields

4. Ithilien.

5. Hollen (it's in the books, it's the land just below Caradhas.)


	4. An elleth and a phantom

**A/N: Thank you to those who have reviewed! I will update Jennifer in this chapter, but this chapter is a bit longer than the other ones! The Shire won the vote, so she shall meet the hobbits as the Nazgûl arrive..**

**Disclaimer: I owneth not Lord of the Rings. I only own Jennifer and Danielle.**

Chapter 2: The Elleth and the Phantom.

~*Danielle POV*~

"How are you feeling?" Was the first question I was asked after my epic (read: lame) entrance.

"Good enough, how long was I out?" I said as answer.

"Three hours." Erestor answered.

I nodded. "Umm.. Did you see anyone else with me?" I asked nervously, I was worried about the others.

"Only you." Erestor said eventually.

I nodded again. "What year is it, I've been gone awhile.." I inquired.

"The 3,018th year of the third age." The other, who I knew to be Lord Elrond, answered.

Again, I nodded. "Has the One been found?" I asked.

The two looked at each other, a wary look that spoke measures to me.

"Yes, it is in the hands of a hobbit in the Shire." Elrond finally answered.

I nodded numbly. "Alrighty then, can I have a tour of Imladris?" I asked.

Elrond nodded. "My daughter, Arwen, can give you a grand tour. Please, come with me." He said, and I got out of the bed, I now wore a tunic and leggings that were quite comfortable. He led me to Arwen and introductions were held, then he left us alone.

"So, where do we start?" I asked.

"The library?" She said, then without letting me answer, led me to a large room with books and bookshelves everywhere.

"Ooh! Cool!" I said excitedly.

Arwen smiled and we continued the tour, ending with the stables. "And here is the stables, we have a few horses with no riders, choose one and we can go riding." She said.

As I looked at the horses, one mare in the far left corner caught my eye. It had a silky black coat, a white diamond pattern on its forehead, but the striking part was the white mane and tail. I walked up to it, despite hearing Arwen calling me back.

"That horse let's none near it! Stay away from it!" She warned.

I laughed a bit, but stayed my course. "Hey girl," I said, clicking my tounge a bit. It looked at me, but didn't move away when I lifted my hand to it. It sniffed my hand. "_Good girl.. That's right.." _I said in Quenyan, reaching my hand to pet it's neck. It took a step to me, and I opened the gate to let it out, and pulled myself onto it's back. "Let's no one near it, hmm? It likes me, what's her name?" I asked Arwen, grinning as she stared up at me in shock.

"She has none." Arwen replied.

I thought for a moment. "How about Phantom?" I asked.

"That is an interesting name, what does it mean?" Arwen said.

"It is sort of like a spirit, we call them Ghosts sometimes." I replied.

Arwen nodded and pulled herself into the saddle of a white stallion named _Asfaloth, _and we set off.

As we were racing, we talked about my experience on earth.

"All mortals, no elven folk?" Arwen asked when I mentioned it.

"Yes, it was horrid, having to move every ten years or so. There weren't any dwarves though, so that was good." I joked, causing Arwen to laugh as we entered a clearing.

We sat down, letting the horses wander and having girl talk.

~*Jessica POV*~

_"Herenya! Duck!" _Callie shouted.

I ducked, avoiding the blade that had been swung at my head, it was sheathed of course, but it would have hurt still. I laughed as I used one foot to send my uncle, Rumil, sprawling in the grass on his back. I got back up and placed my blade on his windpipe. "_Do you yield?" _I asked him, grinning.

"_I yield." _Rumil replied, reaching a hand up for me to help him up, and I did so.

"_Just how old are you, to be beaten by an elleth of only two millennia?" _I asked teasingly.

"Two thousand, five hundred and ten." He replied.

I laughed. "_I am only three centuries younger." _I said with a grin, watching as Callie and _Adar _dueled. She was doing well, but he clearly had the upper hand. She was on defensive, he was raining blows on her. "_Vanya! Show him who's boss!" _I shouted, watching her grin and fake him out, giving him no room to recover before striking him with the sheathed blade in his side. "_You would be dead Ada if she was a yrch!" (Orc) _I called, giggling.

Haldir, smiling all the while, clasped Vanya's shoulder, and said, _"Then let us be glad that my daughters are not Orcs." _That got us all laughing. We had been training since morning, and it was afternoon now.

"_That was fun." _I said, wiping my forehead a bit. The others nodded agreement.

~*Jennifer POV*~

It's been around three hours, and I have roughly figured out that I am in the shire, west farthing. I was looking for more clues when I felt a chill creep up my spine, dark and evil.

"Get off the Road! Quickly!" I heard a small voice say about ten meters to my left.

"_O Elbereth Glithoniel! Star queen star kindler!" _I called out, hearing the iron armor of the Nazgûl clink and it sniff in attempt to find its prey. The black rider ran after that.

"Elves! Elves saved us!" One of the voices said in excitement.

I came out. "A single elf, actually. I am Nimthîriel." I said, doing an elven bow in greeting.

Four hobbits stared at me, slack jawed.

"Now now, close your maw before a fly buzzes into it!" I said with a light laugh.

They closed their mouths, but were clearly still shocked. "Where are you heading, I can lead you there perhaps." I said, smiling at the four hobbits.

"Oh, um, Bree. My name is Frodo, these are my companions, Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck, and Peregrin Took." He said, pointing to each of the other hobbits in turn.

I nodded. "Very well little masters, I will lead you to Bree." I said walking toward the Buckleberry Ferry.

They followed me for awhile, then we heard another screech of Nazgûl. "Go ahead of me, now!" I said, sending them off with a wave.

"You have no weapon miss!" Samwise said in worry.

"I need none now go!" I ordered. "_Be gone servants of The Enemy! Fly, if you value your accursed cloak!" _I said in a grave warning.

The hobbits were already on the small raft. I turned and leaped onto it, grinning as the Nazgûl turned away. "How far to the nearest crossing?" I asked Meriadoc.

"Brandywine bridge, twenty miles. Thanks for helping us, by the way." He replied.

I nodded, and waved the thanks away. "No thanks needed, those foul riders deserved a good scare. As I am an Eldar, I cams are them off with the light of the elven folk." I said calmly. And as silent as the night, we crossed the river.

**A/N: so there you have it, chapter 2.**

**Chapter Question: Who is your favorite hobbit?**

**Merry, Frodo, Sam, Pippin, or Bilbo?**


	5. Chapter 5: At the Prancing Pony

**A/N: I couldn't define a favorite hobbit.. I so sorry.**

**Jennifer's own, personal chapter! Appearances of Strider, Butterbur, and Ringwraiths entail!**

**Jen: may I?**

**Me: but of course!**

**Jen: Fil'rael doesn't own Lord of the Rings! She can only dream of that.**

**Me: Haha, ****_so _****funny! Go play with your hobbit buddies.**

**Jen: Gladly.**

Chapter 3: At the Prancing Pony

~*Jennifer POV*~

I looked across the muddy road, then back at the shivering hobbits behind me. You see, soon after we crossed the Brandywine river, it had begun to rain, so the hobbits were _quite _cold. I walked to the gate of Bree, the hobbits following me. Luckily, my hair covered my ears, and I was as filthy as a Ranger, so I could look human for now.

"A ranger and four hobbits? What business brings you to Bree?" The gatekeeper asked.

"My name is Blade, and my business is my own." I snapped, waiting until the man opened the gate before giving him a sharp, deadly glare. I then passed through, the hobbits trailing behind me. Once out of the man's earshot I turned to them. "Oh, I got him good, didn't I?" I asked with a bubbly giggle.

The hobbits nodded, snickering. "Yes you did, _Blade, _yes you did.." Pippin said.

I smiled and we entered the Pony. "Hello Barliman, I need two rooms tonight." I said with a smile, as if this was a common occurrence.

Barliman nodded and slid two keys and I took them, tossing one to the hobbits and heading off on my own. I sat down near the corner, observing. "Pay in the morning." Was all Barliman had told me.

"Psst!" I heard to my right.

I turned my head to see a cloaked man wave me over. "Over here." He whispered in a low rough voice.

I walked over, fingering my sleeve. "What is it?" I asked, standing by his table.

"Please, sit, I won't hurt you." He said.

I sat, but I gave him a wary look. "That's what every guy says before they draw a sword on you." I muttered.

"I am Strider, a ranger, I'm sure you know." He said politely, ignoring my utterance.

"You can call me Blade." I said after a nod.

"I know what you are, real name if you would." He said, placing his hand on the table.

"Fine. Nimthîriel." I grunted, annoyed.

"Nice to meet you Nimthîriel. Now, what do you know of the four hobbits you arrived with?" He asked, leaning forward.

"I am obligated to remain silent to that question." I said, annoyed.

He leaned back. "I thought you would say that." He said, then he saw something else in his field of vision, and I heard a collective gasp cross the bar before Stroder rose and grabbed Frodo by the collar of his shirt and brought him upstairs.

I chuckled when he stopped at a locked door and was unable to open it. "Need some help?" I asked, holding up my key.

He snatched it from me and opened the door, shoving Frodo in and slamming the door in my face.

"It is rude to lock a lady out of her own room! _Pe-chennas!" _I said, annoyed.

He didn't open the door. "Brat." I mumbled, leaning on the wall and looking across the hall, and by their own accord my eyes hazed over in an elven dream.

I woke up seemingly hours later to a very loud screech. "_Lovely, a Nazgûl." _I muttered darkly, standing up and knocking on my door. "Please open up, I'd rather not die with a morgul-knife in my side." I said pleadingly, knowing Strider was at the door to the room-my room.

The door opened and I slid in, breathing heavily because of the black breath. "You're welcome." Strider said, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Don't," a pant, "rub," another pant, "it," yet another pant, "in." I finished. "By the way, since you used my room, _you _can pay for it."

Strider chuckled. "Fine." He said.

I giggled at him, then took a seat in a chair.

**A/N: so, yeah.. Next chapter will probably be Weathertop to Rivendell, and Danielle and Jennifer meeting back up.**

**Chapter Question: Should I go by Book, Movie, or a mixture of the two?**


	6. AUTHORS NOTE (PLEASE READ)

I am going to be INACTIVE for awhile. Personal issues came up. ALL MY STORIES ARE ON TEMPORARY HIATUS! 


	7. I AM SO SORRY!

Alright folks, hate me if you so wish, but this story has died. I am rewriting it into a new tale: 'The Time Which is Given to Us' which will be up soon. I apologize to those who loved this story, and put it up for adoption if you so wish. 


End file.
